


An Introduction To Video Games

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodIronMan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Gift Exchange, Happy Holidays Everyone!, M/M, Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros Brawl - Freeform, breath of the wild - Freeform, marvelgiftexchange, super mario odyssey - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, video games - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodIronMan/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodIronMan
Summary: Learning that Bucky has never played any video games, Tony makes it his mission to educate Bucky in all that is gaming.-----This is for the Marvel Gift Exchange over on Tumblr!





	An Introduction To Video Games

“And so that’s how Rhodey ruined carrots for me,” Tony explains as he and Bucky walk down the snow covered street together on their second date that week.

“I did not know carrots could be used as projectiles,” Bucky muses and then laughs over the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

It was the week before Christmas, and the couple was strolling through the city. As they were sharing stories and funny thoughts, Bucky stops in front of a store while Tony is ranting about the latest meeting he was forced into attending.

“Hey, why did you stop? We’re just a few minutes away from the tower.” Tony questions while backtracking to join him at the store’s window.

Pointing at the video game consoles that were behind the glass, “What are those?”

Meanwhile, Tony is confused. Has his boyfriend been hit with a wave of amnesia? Why doesn’t he know what a video game i- oh. The first video game was released in 1972. During that time he was still, you know a… brainwashed assassin for Hydra. It makes a lot of sense for him now.

So instead of dwelling on that thought, Bucky gets dragged into the store by Tony. Which is pretty surprising since he is considerably shorter than Bucky, and does not have super-soldier serum embedded in his veins.

45 minutes later, they walk out of the store with the entirety of their persons carrying either a console or a game for the said console.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y please dim the lights, and make sure we aren’t interrupted.”

“On it boss.” says the pleasant voice of the A.I incorporated into the tower.

At this point, Bucky looks to Tony in confusion. “Okay, what’s happening. I know for a fact that you have 4 meetings today that Pepper will kill you if you miss.”

“Oh, that reminds me. F.R.I.D.A.Y. , please cancel all the meetings I have for today.”

“Already done.”

“You’re the best FRI.”

When all the consoles are finally hooked up to the television, and they have tripped over the humongous pile of wires several times, Tony turns to his boyfriend and finally explains what they’re going to be doing.

“It has recently been brought to my attention that you have never played a video game. That is unacceptable in my book.” He starts, “And so, for the next,” Tony glances at his watch “56 hours, I will attempt to introduce you to the world of video games and catch you up with all that you’ve missed.”

Bucky stares at the massive hoard of consoles in excitement, “Well, we better get started then.”

The first game they started with was one of the recent ones. Super Mario Odyssey on the Nintendo Switch.

Surprisingly, the duo managed to finish the game in a record time for someone who has never played video games before. It was around 2 am when Peach was rescued from Bowser and the falsetto ‘wedding’. Neither of them was bothered by the time as they stay up late regularly.

Having finished a game on the newest console, they decided to backtrack by age.

They then moved to the Wii U and Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. After a few hours of harvesting all the different types of mushrooms, and trying to collect each sword, it seemed impossible that they were going to finish in time, so Bucky and Tony decided to move on.

The Wii was up next with Super Smash Bros Brawl! Since Tony had played this obsessively when it first came out, he had already had a main as Samus (big surprise there).

Bucky, who obviously never played before, tested a bunch out until he settled with Kirby. There were also times where he swapped out for Marth who Bucky claimed: “made him feel like a badass.”

Tony objects saying, “Babe, you literally have a metal arm. You can knock someone out with one punch, and a video game makes you feel like a badass?”

This just makes Bucky smile harder. He then suddenly stops, being thrown off of the stage and respawning back at the top.

That put their ‘brawling’ to an end as Bucky stands up and turns off the Wii, then sitting back down on the couch.

Animal Crossing: Wild World on the DS was supposed to be next, but Bucky claimed he was too ‘pumped up’ to play a simulation game, so instead, Mario Kart DS was chosen.

It was 11:36 when they started with the first tournament. They went through The Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, and even Lightning Cup, unlocking each character and vehicle as they went along.

It was only during the Special Cup, (Rainbow Road of all tracks), that Tony noticed Bucky’s Yoshi wasn’t moving. Looking over to his right, he noticed that he was fast asleep, his controller still in hand.

Tony glanced over at the clock and realized it was 12:48 in the morning of the 3rd day. They’ve played for over 34 hours without any stopping.

Realizing that even he himself was getting tired, Tony quietly turned off the television and all the games consoles. Then he grabbed a blanket and gently threw it over himself and his boyfriend.

Cuddling up with Bucky, he felt a feeling of immense satisfaction and peace.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. please turn off the lights.”

The lights went out, and as soon as they did, so did Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to say hi, I have a Tumblr by the name of FriendlyNeighbourhoodIronMan


End file.
